


❝ open your heart

by Crystal_Tears (orphan_account)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: High-key for chase actually, Lmao deax, Low-key for chase., Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crystal_Tears
Summary: It's literally just shitty poetry I wrote





	1. ❝ Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also taking requests, so you can comment a word or quote or sing or lyric or something and I'll write a lil poem based on it

Skin deathly pale  
Smiles falling around her  
Scars she made with her nails  
She’s not going to make it, for sure

 

Breath slows  
Blood stains the floor  
Beating heart stows  
Breaking her parents even more

 

Her eyes fall shut  
Hollow heart  
Humming, at least somewhat  
Her life falling off the chart

Wakes in a place  
Where lost souls roam  
Wrapped in memories she wished to erase  
Wanting to go home

Days past  
Dreary daze  
Drizzly downcast  
Done with the saying ‘Forever and Always’


	2. ❝ Memories

It's been about a week since we last spoke  
My heart's been not yet broke  
I wonder if I'm ever on your mind  
I wonder if I've ever been that kind

And I think about all our memories  
The time I've known you feels like centuries  
I know I don't deserve such a wonderful girl  
When I'm not with you my thoughts all swirl

And this got long and boring  
And by now you're probably snoring  
But I still ever cross your mind  
I wonder if I'm much of a find

For you


	3. ❝  The Days

There are the days when I’d like to hold you  
There are the days when I drown in your virtue  
There are the days when you’re my only  
There are the days you’re there when I’m lonely

And then there are the days you’re gone  
There was the days you say you didn’t care, all along  
There are the days when you say you hate me  
There are the days when you try to break me

But throughout all the days and the weeks and the hours  
Throughout all the hoses, sprinklers and showers  
Throughout all the times that you’ve let me down  
Throughout all the times you didn’t want me around

I stand strong  
I’d go far and long  
To make you see  
I can be who you want me to be

I’m not ideal or perfect  
Your love, I know I don’t deserve it  
But I’ve always been a selfish girl  
And when you’re my entire world

Everything goes dark when you’re not here  
It all fades to black when losing you is my greatest fear  
It all turns to shadows, not light,  
I always end up alone through the night

My thoughts are always unfocused  
But you never seem to notice  
You mean so much to me  
And I always try to make you see

I’m not perfect, but I know I could be perfect with you


	4. ❝ Amnesia

Hair shining in the rain  
Her eyes show only pain  
Hands cold as the frozen snow  
Has no place in the world to go

The faces pass in a daze  
The fire in her home's ablaze  
The snow in her eyes drifting  
The weight of the world she was lifting

Upon her shoulders  
Under the weight of boulders  
Utopia was her only dream  
Until she realized it was just a stream

A stream of lies   
A steady group of goodbyes  
A day she couldn't remember  
A day once upon a December


End file.
